


In ricerca della luce, ti accoglie il buio

by bardsknight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Beta Read, asterismi e costellazioni sono inventati ma a partire da basi reali, aurore polari, caduta (letteralmente) di un personaggio, praticamente non c'è dialogo, stelle, suicidio-omicidio, è sulla 2a parte del vol8 quindi è tutto inventatoipotetico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsknight/pseuds/bardsknight
Summary: Una morte sotto le stelle era il suo ultimo desiderio—l’unico desiderio personale degli ultimi anni—e non aveva alcun modo di realizzarlo. L'avrebbe meritata, una morte secondo il proprio volere?Un epilogo altamente improbabile per Ironwood.





	In ricerca della luce, ti accoglie il buio

**Author's Note:**

> Ho deciso di mettere il rating Mature e l'archive warning Graphic depiction of violence perché seguo il detto "better be safe than sorry". MA! Se vi sembra che sia il caso di cambiare rating e tag, fatemelo sapere. Preferisco esser persona cauta.
> 
> Leggete le tag varie! Questo in generale per ogni fanfic, ma ve le riscrivo qui in breve: ci sono la morte di un pg principale, una caduta (letteralmente, un pg cade di brutto!), una situazione di suicidio-omicidio, nomi di costellazioni e co. inventate ma basate su costellazioni e co. vere, violenza e morte. Non ci sono dialoghi tra pg. A malapena ci sono altri pg oltre ad Ironwood.
> 
> Il titolo riprende i versi della canzone The Raven Child degli Avantasia: "In quest for light but it was the dark / that embraced the raven child".  
> Citazioni all’inizio e alla fine sono dalla stessa canzone.

_You tuck away yourself inside,  
You ride away on the inmost light—  
Your soul, glowing opal-blue_

Onestamente? Ma sì, onestamente, perché James poteva accusarsi di parecchi peccati—

Come quello di aver dato fiducia a chi l’aveva poi tradita (e ricordare quel “La comunicazione è una strada a doppio senso, Jimmy” dopo tutto il tempo trascorso serviva ancora a infiammargli il fiato), facendogli abbassare la guardia—e ogni volta che aveva aperto una feritoia nella sua torre d’avorio, qualcuno era riuscito a scagliare una freccia proprio in quel punto, accecandolo in una furia ciclonica.

O quello di aver sfruttato un nemico che, a sua volta, era riuscito a servirsi di lui, e quanto si tormentava per non aver strangolato Watts sul posto, alla torre Amity, chiudendo il proprio pugno attorno a quella dannata voce insolente del suo vecchio collega—

E Penny—Penny era un rimorso dolceamaro perché James avrebbe dovuto proteggerla, ordinarle di allontanarsi da Atlas il più possibile, in modo che la Staffa non finisse nelle mani del Nemico—

Ma non poteva accusarsi di farsi illusioni o dirsi bugie. Quello era un talento proprio di altri che si erano messi sul suo cammino e si erano iniettati una dose di presunzione e arroganza infinite.

Onestamente, dicevamo, non aveva molta paura di morire; né Watts né Cinder Fall potevano procurargli più sofferenze di quelle che s’era già inflitto da solo (perché nessun uomo è un’isola e tutti i silenzi sulle bare pulsavano come rombi di tuono), e con quelle era già sceso a compromesso. Aveva ucciso due persone e ne avrebbe uccise altrettante – nominalmente, quelle davanti a lui in quel momento – se ne avesse avuto ancora le forze.

Avrebbe dovuto ucciderli prima.

Avrebbe dovuto fare di più, prima, e non abbassare la guardia, perché era stato proprio quello a far precipitare gli eventi. Aveva allentato la presa sul proprio pugno di ferro e la sabbia era scivolata via, soffiata lontano da un vento demoniaco di nome Salem.

Era alta la probabilità che Atlas prima e Remnant poi si sarebbero sbriciolate.

Poteva puntare il dito contro qualcun altro? Forse, ma la colpa era soprattutto sua, e ne era consapevole.

Se Winter e gli Ace-Ops fossero riusciti a piantare la bomba e far esplodere quella maledetta balenottera Grimm, James avrebbe dovuto sentire le grida del mostro. Aveva guadagnato abbastanza tempo per tutti loro? Aveva già barattato gli ultimi minuti che gli rimanevano per una vittoria dal prezzo troppo alto?

«Avanti, Watts. Prima la Staffa, poi il Generale.»

Non si preoccupava del fatto che presto avrebbe scoperto cosa si cela dietro il velo del mondo. Era solo stravolto dalla stanchezza e dalla rabbia di chi non riesce più a muoversi per combattere.

La testa pulsava, entrando e uscendo dal buio a intervalli irregolari. James aveva sognato la propria morte piuttosto spesso, nell’ultimo anno: i ricordi dell’esplosione che per prima gli strappò via metà del corpo si sovrapponevano a quelli di un futuro ipotetico quanto reale mentre Salem, sotto forma di una nuvola densa di ombra e malvagità, gli spezzava le dita, poi il polso, e—una nuvola fatta di mani che si condensavano e disfacevano di continuo, come un’ansia che stringe la gola e poi la rilassa per stringerla ancora.

(Aveva sognato fin troppo la propria morte, e forse questo l’aveva portato a percorrere la peggior strada possibile. Se non avesse evitato il sonno non si sarebbero acuiti il dolore delle protesi e la difficoltà di prendere decisioni, e forse sarebbe stato meno vulnerabile ai colpi alla schiena dei suoi _apparenti alleati_. Ma le nuvole si erano ammorbidite in nebbia nella sua testa offuscata, e lui aveva sognato ancora, e per quanto avesse cercato di organizzarsi al meglio, forse non c’era altra via d’uscita.)

Prima della discesa nella paranoia e nella cripta per cercare di fermare Arthur Watts, Cinder Fall e Penny ( _Penny_! Se anche non fosse morto lì, Pietro gli avrebbe fatto saltare i circuiti, e ora—ora capiva che ne avrebbe avuto ben ragione!), James pensava che sarebbe riuscito a scivolare nel mondo oltre il velo guardando le stelle. Se c’era stato qualcosa che lo aveva confortato, negli incubi ricorrenti dopo la caduta di Beacon, erano le stelle e l’aurora sopra la sua testa, piccole e splendenti nel mare celeste, tanti punti di un mantello blu e verde e rosa che lo consolava nel silenzio del suo ufficio e nelle lunghe nottate di lavoro.

Una morte sotto le stelle era il suo ultimo desiderio—l’unico desiderio personale degli ultimi anni—e non aveva alcun modo di realizzarlo. L'avrebbe meritata, una morte secondo il proprio volere?

Una _domanda_ inutile, visto che si trovava scaraventato a terra di fronte alla cripta, dove due giorni prima aveva sparato a Oscar senza rimorso (pensare che avesse sparato a Ozpin era una _risposta_ inutile, vista la situazione in cui Oscar e Ozpin si trovavano), mentre gli occhi rossi di Penny e le sue mani inimicate da quelle di James— _Penny!_ —

Mentre le mani di Penny si appoggiavano alla porta dietro cui si trovava la Staffa, sigillando aperto il più grande errore di James Ironwood: credere di potersi caricare il fardello del mondo sulle proprie spalle, convinto che non sarebbe ceduto sotto un tale peso, pensando che il suo buon cuore fosse il proprio peggior punto debole.

Ah, era naturale, a pensarci ora. Stremato da se stesso nel tentativo di sostenere da solo tutta Atlas, poteva soltanto finire schiacciato dai propri sbagli. Non c’era da sperare di addormentarsi per sempre guardando le stelle. Era logico. Forse—

Due Process, scura come la notte, era _così_ vicina. Aveva ancora tre proiettili di Gravity Dust, se ricordava bene. Forse—prima che Watts decidesse di ucciderlo con le mani di Penny—

Il polmone gli bruciava e il cuore, per quanto all’avanguardia in campo medico, non poteva reggere ancora per molto. _Concentrati_.

Doveva allungare il braccio solo un po’—

«Ho sempre desiderato farlo. Addio, James.»

James afferrò il revolver scuro, sparò e cadde, appena sfiorato dal colpo di Watts che lo avrebbe ribaltato giù dalla cripta e nell’abisso; sentì Watts gridare e vide Cinder Fall con le sue scarpette di cristallo e la Staffa tra le mani. Appena avessero reindirizzato il potere della reliquia a un’altra funzione, Atlas sarebbe crollata.

Sperare in un miracolo? I miracoli non esistono, sfortunatamente. Atlas avrebbe rovinato su Mantle come una montagna collassata dalle radici, mentre lui presto si sarebbe schiantato contro il fondo di Atlas, dove due giorni prima Oscar e Ozpin avevano incontrato la loro fine. Avrebbe visto il cadavere del ragazzino, là sotto, prima di morire per l’impatto?

Qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione nella caduta, un baleno chiaro nel suo campo visivo periferico, forse—quindi guardò sotto di sé, e notò che il fondo di Atlas era stato sfondato.

Ozpin e Oscar erano ancora vivi. Una fortuna o una disgrazia? Altra domanda inutile, perché nonostante tutto sarebbero tornati entrambi a infestare la testa di qualcun altro.

James cadde nello squarcio creato dalla magia di Oz—car, ed ecco Mantle, isolata da Atlas e dall’attacco di Salem. La luce dei lampioni e degli incendi non dava fastidio.

C’era poco tempo perché James potesse costruirsi da solo la propria morte, ma in un certo senso era soddisfacente: Salem non poteva farlo.

Giù, nella caduta, James riuscì a impugnare Due Process, anche se non saldamente come avrebbe voluto; poi attese, perché la discesa si addensava, stiracchiava e rallentava come a guardare un corpo attratto da un buco nero, mentre lui doveva essere lucido a sufficienza da trovare il momento adatto per sparare il primo colpo di Gravity Dust.

Lo accolsero il gelo e il buio, uno bianco e affilato come un diamante, che subito gli divorò le gambe in un abbraccio di tiepida illusione, l’altro opprimente come una coperta premuta sul viso.

Mancava poco, a tutto.

Ecco—appena James vide l’ombra dell’Accademia, la ricostruì nella mente bianca e splendida come la torre di un libro per bambini, almeno finché i Grimm non l’avessero divorata completamente. Mirò sotto i propri piedi, verso il centro di Mantle, cercò di tenere la mira puntata in diagonale rispetto alla superficie della città sottostante.

Gli tremavano le mani per via delle ferite ricevute – o forse era il freddo, che tagliava l’aria e la giacca con la furia di un animale affamato. (O magari un po’ di paura della morte?)

Sparò il primo degli ultimi due colpi; strinse i denti, perché la sua aura era ancora spezzata e non c’era nessuna Semblance d’acciaio che potesse aiutarlo; riuscì a non lasciar andare il revolver.

Aveva ancora un colpo in canna.

Quando la traiettoria della discesa si aggiustò di nuovo sulla caduta libera, James premette ancora il grilletto, e ancora una volta venne spinto verso l’esterno dell’area di Mantle coperta da Atlas. Sarebbe stato sufficiente?

James strinse gli occhi, stavolta, e guardò verso l’alto, in direzione Nord-Est, verso cui si affacciava anche il suo ufficio. I miracoli non esistono, ma un’aurora boreale accolse il suo sguardo, limpida e verde e blu come un piccolo laghetto in un bosco sottosopra, meravigliosa come quelle che aveva guardato dal suo ufficio. (Ha. Una decina d’anni prima aveva anche sentito i suoni bizzarri di un’aurora rosa, fischi acuti e punteggiati da strane vocine sovrannaturali, forse fate, forse antenati. Non era male ricordarselo prima della fine. Peccato che le orecchie rimbombassero troppo a ogni battito cardiaco perché potesse cercare di sentire quei tintinii misteriosi.)

Oltre l’aurora, rilucenti come piccoli fari delle isole sulla costa di Mistral, tremolavano le stelle. Gli occhi pulsavano, ma sforzandosi individuò la costellazione del Titano, perché la stella Surutcra era una delle più brillanti del cielo invernale; era stata la prima stella che aveva trovato da solo, da bambino, seguendo una mappa del cielo. Poi, più in là rispetto alla linea dell’orizzonte c’era la Corona Vastitatis e infine, più su ancora – riusciva a scorgerle, appena scoperte dal profilo di Atlas lassù – alcune stelle della Grande Orsa. La stella polare sulla coda dell’Orsa Minore, dalla posizione di James, non era visibile.

Nonostante la guerra e la morte e il dolore e la fiducia spezzata, quegli oggetti lontani e curiosi non lo avevano abbandonato, il che era un pensiero confortante mentre cominciava a mancargli il respiro e il cuore cominciava a cedere.

Erano state disposte in maniera diversa quando i due dèi fratelli avevano lasciato Remnant in balia di se stessa, com’era successo alla luna? Oppure erano rimaste imperturbabili lì dove James poteva ancora vederle?

Domande inutili, quindi sbatté le palpebre e fissò lo sguardo sull’aurora: negli ultimi istanti di vita James riuscì a vivere nel presente, lui che aveva rivolto la propria vita alle preoccupazioni e alle ansie per il futuro del suo mondo. Se gli dèi l’avessero richiamato nel mondo, come avevano fatto con Ozma, avrebbe accettato?

 _Non succederà_ , pensò, immaginando piuttosto il tintinnio azzurro e verde che accompagnava la sua visione lungo la caduta. La stanchezza calò sui suoi occhi, seguita dal blu del cielo invernale trapunto di costellazioni e dipinto dell’aurora. Finalmente uscito a rivedere le stelle, era tempo di riposare.

_Oh, you sail to the night's plutonian shore_  
_You drift to sleep_  
_You can't take no more of this—_

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo bisogno di scriverci sopra e di pubblicarla prima della seconda parte del volume 8. È un modo come un altro per buttare fuori lo schifo che ho dentro e cercare di renderlo qualcosa di sensato e leggibile, i guess.
> 
> C’è un botto di controversie nel fandom a proposito di Ironwood, ma la mia testa mi ha fatto qualche domanda: che cosa succede a una persona buona quando succede tutto questo macello? Cosa succede a una persona che capisce che ogni volta che abbassa la guardia & “softens” qualcosa di terribile gli porta via persone di cui è responsabile? Ecco. Ho provato a esplorare un po’ questi pensieri, perché è un conflitto che in James si vede bene ed è un aspetto che mi rende i pg molto più interessanti. Ma poi ho finito con le stelle, per dargli pace. E per dare a me pace, anche. 
> 
> Comunque!
> 
> Cinder che abbandona la parte di Salem? Non mi piace granché come idea (la preferirei più malvagia e cazzuta). Parrebbe così dal vol 8 ma non credo che questo cambiamento avverrà in sto volume, quindi ve la beccate ancora cattiva.
> 
> Ci sono headcanon ma non si vedono molto. Credo? Boh.
> 
> Alcuni nomi li ho lasciati in inglese perché, cioè, non sto a scrivere Polvere di Gravità che non so se ha senso. Almeno Gravity Dust è qualcosa che tutti hanno sentito/visto, dato che lo show è doppiato e sottotitolato in inglese.  
> Che poi, James ha due pistole e si chiamano tutte e due Due Process? Altro boh. Quella nera è quella coi colpi di gravity dust nel volume 7.
> 
> Non ho mai visto aurore dal vivo, ma dai video pare si vedano comunque le stelle, se è notte? Spero sia così, almeno quelle più luminose per noi. Comunque. Ho usato una mappa celeste per non sbagliare, e poi mi sono resa conto che è ambientata in una sera d’inverno sta storia. Mi son sentita in dovere di specificarlo almeno nelle note.  
> La stella Surutcra prende il nome dall’inverso di Arcturus, perché... sssì. Titano = Boote. Corona Vastitatis = Corona Borealis, perché Solitas (il nome del continente di Atlas e Mantle) vuol dire solitudine in latino e vastitas è l’assenza in un luogo vuoto anche ampio. Le due Orse sono rimaste Orse perché sono belle, ma sono diventate la grande e la piccola. Sono belli gli orsi.
> 
> Cit da Dante, trovatela e avrete un biscotto virtuale che Ruby non potrà portarvi via.
> 
> Siamo alla fine. Grazie per aver letto! Di commenti non ho particolare bisogno, perché tanto scrivo soprattutto per me, e pubblico quando mi sento di dire che qualcosa ha senso. Spero solo questa storia vi abbia interessato, perché il tempo è la cosa più preziosa che abbiamo e usarlo per qualcosa che non ci piace o non è utile, mah, secondo me è uno spreco. E siccome le fanfiction non sono utili di per sé, ma siamo noi a dar loro un senso e un’utilità—boh, spero non sia stato uno spreco, per voi. Se sta cosa ha senso. Faccio più schifo di James a finire i discorsi. Cheers!
> 
> -bards


End file.
